


1d25 days - day 16 - Puppy Love

by shniam



Series: 25 days Tumblr challenge [16]
Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dogs, M/M, Tumblr Challenge, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part of 1d25 days challenge on Tumblr</p>
<p>left on his own for Christmas Louis decides to do some volunteering</p>
            </blockquote>





	1d25 days - day 16 - Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> part of 1d25 days challenge on Tumblr, ficlet in 500 words
> 
> Prompt was to use the words- Giving, Charity, Peace

Louis switched his phone off and slowly placed the handset back in the cradle. For the first time in forever he wasn’t going home for Christmas, Dan was taking his mum on a romantic holiday as a late honeymoon and one of his aunties was going to help Lottie look after the younger kids. Nothing had been said before as no one had been sure what his schedule would be.

Louis slumped into his armchair. This was so typical of his life; no one makes plans with him as there was no guarantee what he was doing. This is what the break was supposed to overcome; having no work commitments so they could spend time with their families. Except the one time of the year he wanted to spend quality time with them, he couldn’t.

Sliding down the chair further, until he was almost falling out of it, Louis thought about who would be around, he didn’t want peace and quiet. Liam had his own family staying with him, Harry had dropped off the radar and Niall was already in Ireland with Willie. Louis was officially on his own, he didn’t even have a dog for company. Opening his laptop Louis made a few searches and soon everything was in place.

Christmas morning arrived and after breakfast and a quick phone call to his sisters, including some babble from Ernest and Doris, Louis was in his car and heading towards Stockwell.

From the outside the building looked quite imposing but inside he was overwhelmed with the happiness and warmth, he was greeted enthusiastically and soon found himself shown to the area he was to be working that day. Louis felt his heart melting.

Volunteering at Battersea Dogs home at Christmas had been a spur-of-the-moment decision, a way to give to charity and not be alone. There may also have been some strings pulled. After helping clean the kennels out Louis had some time to play with the dogs, the real reason he was there if he was honest. One dog captured his heart in a big way, Mira a bull terrier who loved to chase tennis balls and kept trying to climb on his lap as he sat on the ground.

“Think she likes you.” 

The voice made Louis jump from where he was burying his face in Mira’s fur. He looked up. “Feelings mutual.” He replied, holding onto the dog protectively.

“She’s gorgeous, although I do have a soft spot for Staffies.” Nick bent down and scratched behind Mira’s ear.

“What are you doing here anyway?” Louis frowned, subtly trying to pull the dog back onto his lap.

“Same as you I guess, volunteering, giving back and all that. Got Pig from here.” Nick explained, joining Louis on the ground.

“Think she’ll Like Mira?” Louis asked hopefully.

“She likes you.” 

Louis shrugged. “Naturally.” 

Nick nudged Louis’ shoulder. “Could’ve come to mine.” 

“Can Mira come?”

"Course!” Nick laughed.

All three left the building with a new future ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know exactly how volunteering/adoption takes place at Battersea but I am pretty sure its not how I have written it!
> 
> So please excuse the artistic license :-) 
> 
> Mira is a real dog at Battersea, waiting for adoption. 
> 
> Please remember, a dog is for life - not just for Christmas


End file.
